everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dontchalovechloelukasiak11/Best Every WItch Way Ships:Emma Edition
''' -WHO SHOULD EMMA BE WITH?-' '''Introduction: We all know Emma Alonso as our heroine,The Chosen One,and the girl in a love triangle with Daniel Miller and Jax Novoa. But how about the girl everyone's crushing on? Whoi should Emma be with? Let's find out! Also, thuis is just MY OPINION and you are 100 percent able to disagree. Please, no hate or spam comments!' OPTION #1- Demma (Emma and Daniel) Daniel Miller was Emma's first love intrest on the show. He is what I call "The Good Guy Crush". His pros are that he is nice,caring,protective,and is willing to help Emma when she needs it. Also, he loves her a lot and thinks that they belong together. His cons are that he doesn't like Emma being a witch and that her magical powers can cause trouble and danger. Sure, magic has proven to cause a lot of trouble and danger in their lives like the former principal, Evil Emma, and when Emma and Maddie were fighting over him with a lot of magic involved. However, it isn't Emma's fault that she is a witch, so Daniel could be more understanding. He can also get a bit jealous, like we see when Emma dates Jax Novoa in Season 2. OPTION #2- Jemma (Emma and Jax) After Daniel broke up with Emma for lying to him about her powers coming back, Emma began to date the new guy in school that had an obvious crush on her... Jax Novoa! Did I mention he's a wizard? Jax enrolls in Iridium High in the first episode of Season 2 and instantly has feelings for Emma when they meet. His pros are that he is understanding of Emma's magic since he is a wizard,is really fun, and has a soft spot for Emma. He is what I call "The Bad Boy Crush" His cons are that he is a trouble maker,turns out to be evil and wants to destroy the Magic Realm like Desdemona,and doesn't always make the best listener. Also, he fell in love with Emma's evil clone, Evil Emma and begged Emma to bring her back when she was put in the Abyss. That also proves he is evil since he liked an evil clone.(I would probably ship Evil Jemma if Evil Emma wasn't a clone.) OPTION #3- Diego Rueda (Diegma) Diego Rueda is Daniel's best friend and is Daniel and Jax's teammate. They are all a part of Iridium High's swim team, The Sharks along with Andi Cruz. He is currently dating Emma's frenemy, Maddie Van Pelt who is also a witch.(She doesn't have her powers now, but will probably get them back latbyer. Maybe having Emma use her magic.) He also has magic powers(not the type that Emma and Maddie have, he is not a wizard) He and Emma are really just friends that are not very close. His pros are that he is caring,nice,committed,is fun,and will help Emma when she needs it. He does not have many cons, but Diegma will probably never happen because Maddie and Diego are in love and Emma is focoused on Daniel and Jax. OPTION #4- Tony Meyers (Tomma) Tony Meyers is a former Shark and former Iridium High student. He had a crush on Emma and used to think she was a magician until he learned that Maddie and Emma were witches. He moved in between Season 1 and Season 2 along with Mac Davis. His pros are that he enjoys having Emma afround,is loveably goofy and dorky,is very nice, and is intrested in Emma's magic and not turned off by it. His cons are that he has moved away, Emma is not very intrested in him,and he doesn't really care about a lot more than Emma's beauty and magical powers. So, who do I think is the best match for Emma Alonso? Is it Daniel,Jax,Diego, or Tony? Drumroll please!........ THE WINNER IS DANIEL MILLER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I chose Daniel because he is not evil or trouble making like Jax and is very close to Emma unlike Diego and Tony. He not only likes her, he loves her and cares about her a lot. He will stick up for her and help her out. I am sure that Daniel is willing to deal with magic in order to be with the girl he loves! 2nd Place- Diego Rueda Diego is almost like a mix of Daniel and Jax. He is fun and has a type of magic and is nice and caring. He can help Maddie become a better person though, so good thing Emma has Daniel or else she wouldn't have a boyfriend that was good for her! 3rd Place- Jax Novoa Jax may be super evil, but he and Emma have a bit of chemistry. He doesn't want to see her get hurt even though he could use her powers for evil. Don't worry there is a girl for Jax though! 4th Place- Tony Myers Tony may have a crush on Emma,but they lack chemistry and are not very close. Also, he has moved away. He is adorably dorky though! Who do you think Emma should be with and why? Tell me in the comments below! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts